Echoes
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Tipping the bottle back and taking a long pull as the dark amber liquid burned down his throat he watched. Casting his stones from the dark unknown to her as she smiled talking to them. Another drink and he smiled as some of the whiskey slipped down his chin hitting on his oil stained coveralls. Smoke was thick around him obscuring his face to those around him as he watched...


Tipping the bottle back and taking a long pull as the dark amber liquid burned down his throat he watched. Casting his stones from the dark unknown to her as she smiled talking to them. Another drink and he smiled as some of the whiskey slipped down his chin hitting on his oil stained coveralls. Smoke was thick around him obscuring his face to those around him as he watched and waited.

Time was taking away her last few moments and things were going left unsaid that she would never get to utter to those she loved. He would take that from her. He was going to take everything. Taking a deep drag from his cigarette and finishing it off the tip was a bright cherry in an otherwise dark setting as he brushed it out. Destroyed cigarette falling from his fingers he shifted and unsnapped his coveralls just slightly the air around him cooling his body.

Mac looked over at Rick as he took his seat and nodded to him. Rick was a moron but he was a loyal one and that was what mattered. He knew where he stood and he knew to fall in line. Something that went a long way.

"Mac." Rick started lighting up and watching him. When he finally looked over Rick was sliding his beer back and forth between his hands looking at him, "Walter called in the numbers for the next order."

Nodding, "And?"

"It's a lot."

Mac smiled and took another long pull of his whiskey, "Always is."

Rick looked over following where Mac's eyes had been, "Don't think we have time for this."

Mac stood and tossed money down on the table top. Rick stiffened but killed his beer and stood as well.

The girl turned looking at him her smile charming and calling to something in him. He wanted to ruin her face to where she would never smile again like that. He wanted to ruin her and turn her back out there so when she made her next appearance it was real. Not this shit she was seeing now. No, he wanted her to see all the hate and loathing that boiled just below the surface as people moved around mindlessly droning on like worker ants.

Walking for the door he seen her break away from her pack of whores. She thought she was on top of her game approaching him like it'd seem brave but it was stupid. He seen the bartender look to him his eyes appraising and Mac shot him a silencing look. It was a challenge. A warning. Cross me and I'll burn your world around you and only when everything is ash and raining around you will you die.

"Leaving so soon?" She purred her eyes running over him, "Can I get you a drink?"

Mac's keys rounded his fingers the sound metallic and pinning as his stare caught her. "No."

Rick walked out already knowing that things were to far gone. He was going to leave her but she had pushed the situation. He had thought of hundred different ways to fuck her and a hundred different ways to make her wish was dead. It was all a game and she was a pawn. She was nothing more than the next move in a long line of moves that he'd already achieved.

She frowned tossing her vibrant hair over her shoulder, "It's so early though."

Mac raised a brow at her as her eyes ran over him and lingered on the exposed skin she could see. She didn't ask when she ran her fingers over his torso and for that she was going to regret. He'd make sure of it. No touching. Ever.

"Get your shit." He motioned to the door and pulled his pack out and lit a cigarette.

Her smile was instant and she moved over to get her things. Her friends were no longer paying attention to her as they had moved on and she slipped away from them. There was no need to pretend she was going to make it through the this. She was his till all this was gone and all that hope was nothing more than a sad reminder of a world that never was.

* * *

Rick's mask was pulled down when Mac looked over and he pushed his up over his face and took a deep breath of air that was saturated with hot murky breath. The smell of the chemicals still lingered and he felt his nose start to burn but he'd become accustom to it after so long. Eyes going over to Emily as she set watching him and Rick he seen her head duck when she seen him looking.

It didn't take long for her to realize that she wasn't getting out of here till he thought he could turn her out. She'd seen some fucked up shit since being here. She'd seen what could become of her in an instant. It was that moment that he decided he wasn't going to kill her. It was in her eyes., She had watched as that girl screamed and fought only to have her wrist broken when she had caught him off guard and slapped him. He didn't stop there though and he had tied her broken wrist with her other and locked her arms above her head. He'd busted that bitch wide open over and over leaving her bleeding and covered in him more than a few times a day. Each time she had set through it all watching him not making a sound. She learned that crying out only drove him to hurt you more and she had cut that reaction off.

She hadn't went numb though he had seen those few times tears had escaped. Those broken bitches laying mere feet in front of her stripped and bleeding unable to crawl away even if they wanted. They weren't restrained in those times and it amused him to watch the pure helplessness of them as they laid there their own bodies failing to save them from death. It was those times when they looked to her begging pleading and she had set not saying anything to their pleas, it was those times that she started to really break.

Rick had made his exit since the batch was done and he stood watching her. He wanted to go smoke but more than that he wanted to stay right there. Walking over Mac ignored the girl who was faintly breathing and looked Emily in the face. Her's was clear. She had no empathy for the girl on the floor because she realized she was that girl on that floor whether they did or not.

He set like a ghost as her thoughts washed through her eyes and he smiled seeing it. It was there. "You hate it."

Emily's eyes met his and she nodded, "Why?"

"Why not?"

Mac moved quick and she flinched closing her eyes but he grabbed the bottle behind her head. He never was the type of man to stay out of the bottle and watching her made him want to drink. Drink and fuck. He wanted to destroy.

"You never questioned why your this way?"

Mac shook his head and offered her the bottle. She took it in her small hand and took a sip. She licked her lips looking at him steadily, "I speak no evils and hear no angels so why would I question anything. What can you tell me is more honest than what you've seen?"

She nodded drinking deeply and making a face at the burn of the whiskey, "You knew...how?"

Mac smiled and pulled her standing. She made a face from moving after being still for so long and he pushed her back till her ass and legs hit the table behind her. She didn't resist him but instead let him guide her. "It isn't hard to see something in others that is in yourself."

Mac spun her before she could react and her face met the table roughly. Jerking her hips high and wide he ripped his coveralls opens that familiar burn in his nose more prominent the harder he breathed. Her hands slid up gripping the tables edge and she braced herself for him seconds before he slammed into her. Looming over her and mirroring her grip Mac's hips met her body harshly and demanding. He felt her breaking around him and the way her body was giving. She was making noises that were more pain than anything but she fought to keep quiet. She was scared. She had seen this dance from him before with every other cunt that fell on those floors bloody and spent. The louder they begged and cried the rougher and more brutal he became.

Ripping her hand away from the edge he heard her nails break as her held gave and he barely gave her room as he stopped thrusting. She was coating his cock in her juices and blood from his rough treatment. Her eyes were wide and wet as he flipped her on her back. Hand closing around her throat he slammed into her hard enough that a scream bubbled up and he slapped her splitting her lip. Blood was coming from her nose and mouth with her thundering heart pushing it. Her face was getting red from lack of breathing and her hands clawed at his wrist to get free.

She was clenching around him despite her life slipping at the fringes. "You thought cause you got it that you'd walk?" Letting up for to take a small breath he closed her breathing again quickly. "No one gets a free pass."

He repeated strangling her over and over until he let up completely. Her throat was black and blue her chest heaving with her sobs. She was broke. Now she got it. She understood. Just cause she could watch, just cause she didn't act to help them, just cause she did these things didn't make her like Mac. She was just another useless uncaring whore that her mother shit out into the world like the others.

Remembering her touching him unwelcome he caught her hand and pinned her by the wrist. Panic sliced through her eyes and she struggled wildly against him. Her body was working against his as he continued to fuck her rougher and rougher. Her fighting was causing him to throb harder and he groaned. Slamming her wrist down hard at the edge of the table she screamed and he repeated it over and over. When he felt her wrist snap in his hands he caught the other dropping her shattered one. He repeated his actions and then released her. He smiled over her as she wailed and tried to move her hands. Her wrist were wrecked.

Moving quick again he caught the knife that was over her on a shelf and brought it into view. She screamed again begging him. Begging everyone and making deals. It wasn't the usual I wont tell but promises to everything he wanted. To never fight or run. He chuckled and slid the knife over her breast splitting her nipple and laying her breast open. He moved over and over ruining her of her pride. She had been an arrogant little bitch and he'd made a promise to strip her of it before he killed her.

Looking down at her as blood ran over her in river as it congealed causing dams and puddles he smirked. She was crying and heaving each move making her body contract around his as he groaned through his release pulling out of her and watching as his cum mixed with her blood that was coating her torso. Her eyes were watching him but they were dead already even as she still breathed. That glass heart she had tried to hide away was broken and destroyed and he leaned over her bringing the knife up.

* * *

Wrapping and moving each shipment him and Rick worked quick. Rick kept shooting glances to him and Mac smirked. He knew what he wanted and kept his mouth shut waiting him out. Working against time as Walter made his way to the cave they got the rest of the meth packed and ready.

Mac stood back looking at Emily as she shrunk in on herself watching him. He tilted his head and Rick cleared his throat, "What're you going to do with her?"

Looking over he watched Rick and smiled, "Any suggestions?"

Rick licked his lips, "I want her."

Mac pushed his mask further off and tossed it on the table looking at her. She was still coated in dried blood and cum. Her body was a complete wreck. Her torso had more cuts and deep abrasions than she would recover from without serious medical treatment. Even so her breast were destroy and she was marked over and over with him. Bites, spiders, brandings...even his hand prints marring her tan skin.

"You know what happens when you're done?" Mac questioned his voice a threat Rick would understand.

Rick's smile turned sinister and lecherous, "I do."

Mac chuckled, "Less of a clean up for me I was just going to toss her down and see how long it took her to give in.'

Rick looked at him and then at her, "You need me here anymore or can I take her and go?"

Mac raised a brow, "If you try to fuck me over on this Rick you know what will happen." Mac snarled stepping into him and knocking him back into the wall. He seen Walter step in from the corner of his eyes, "What I'll do to you will make all this seem like a fuckin Disney trip."

Rick nodded and Mac released him. Rick moved towards the girl and Walter walked further in ignoring the scene. "It all here?"

Mac nodded shrugging out of his coveralls leaving him in only jeans and boots. "Every fuckin' pound."

"Good."

"MAC!" Emily screamed her voice a plea, "Please! PLEASE!"

Mac ignored her as Walter pushed money towards him speaking low watching as Rick hoisted her over his shoulder. Walter looked back to him "You do all that?"

Mac sneered, "Best you mind your business and I'll mind mine."

"Just keep your ass out of jail." Walter snapped.

"Go the fuck on." Mac snarled walking out of the cave.

"MAC!" Emily's voice was echoing through the shadows like his own thoughts had that night he spotted her.


End file.
